This invention relates to the diffusion bonding of titanium and some titanium alloys. It is known that when two members of titanium are placed with clean, faying surfaces thereof in intimate, overall pressurized contact, in an inert atmosphere, under partial vacuum, and heated to a predetermined temperature well below the melting point of titanium, atomic diffusion occurs across the joint between the members so that the two members become integrally bonded together. However, any lack of full and complete contact and complete chemical cleanness at the faying surfaces inhibits the diffusion bonding of the members. Previously filed U.S. Pat. applications Ser. No. 765,156 filed Oct. 4, 1968, and Ser. No. 888,501, filed Dec. 29, 1969, both by James R. Woodward, and both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, pertain to the plating of one or both of the faying surfaces of two titanium members to be joined by diffusion bonding, so that when the members are placed with their plated surfaces in contact with each other, in an inert atmosphere, under partial vacuum, and heated, plating metal will melt and thereby form a liquid bridge between the faying surfaces across which the atomic diffusion of titanium of the members is greatly accelerated. These prior developments, known as Liquid Interface Diffusion or L.I.D., have proven highly effective in use, but with some titanium parts to be thus joined, the plating of the faying surfaces has proven cumbersome, and not always adapted to large production. Furthermore, the plating of each part is an added, and frequently costly operation.